It's my own cheating heart that makes me cry
by pierrot6
Summary: Oh soy tan listo, soy tan listo, soy tan listo. Hasta que mi paranoia ataca y lo acuso de haber hecho todas las peores cosas que yo hago mejor. Es gracioso como yo, por andar jodiéndolo, he acabado en este jodido problema.


-La verdad estoy un poco sorprendido de que hayas aceptado venir anoche, Arthur.

-Imaginé que después de tantas veces ya dejaría de sorprenderte.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros. Dentro guardaba un encendedor, el cual utilizó para encender uno de los pocos que aún quedaba dentro de la pequeña caja y dio una necesitada calada. Del otro lado de la cama Francis se encontraba recostado con el cuerpo solo cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca.

-Pensé que estabas saliendo con Antonio.

-Ah, ese tipo… -El humo escapó de sus labios junto con sus palabras. –Disculpa que sea tan grosero ¿no quieres uno?  
Alzó el cigarrillo y lo sacudió sobre el cenicero que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

-Te aceptaré solo uno…

-Solo uno, estos vicios ya no son baratos.

Le ofreció la cajetilla y Francis se alzó para tomar un cigarrillo con los labios. Antes de que tomara el encendedor o que se volviera a acostar, Arthur posó una mano en la base de su cuello. Se inclinó sobre él y con la punta de su propio cigarro, encendió el del contrario. Francis pareció entender rápidamente y dio pequeñas caladas, animando a las cenizas a crecer en un extremo del cigarrillo, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa pícara en el otro. A Arthur le encantaba hacer esas cosas, disfrutaba ver el efecto que podía tener sobre otros, lo que le recordaba…

-Antonio es mi amigo ¿sabes?

-¿Y que con eso? ¿Estás celoso?

Le escupió el humo en la cara como si no tuviera muchos ánimos de escucharle. Francis tosió débilmente.

-Yo conozco tus juegos desde hace tiempo, pero Antonio es una persona más ingenua que yo. Me daría pena que el llegara a creer que es alguien especial cuando es solo uno más de entre tu colección.

-Déjalo que sea ingenuo. Ojos que no ven… No es como si planeara que fuera algo de largo plazo, sabes que esas cosas me desgastan.

-¿Sigues con ese niño, Alfred?

Arthur dejó escapar un bufido y viró los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me iré.

-Una cosa más Arthur: cuidado con tu juego, no vaya a ser que te conviertas parte del juego de alguien más.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Francis, esa vez en su habitación. No les prestó mucha atención en ese momento, pero ahora esas palabras se sentían más heladas que su ropa empapada, pegándose contra su piel.

 _Deja que las lágrimas de lluvia caigan sobre mí esta noche_

 _Creo que crear, fingir historias está bien_

 _Tic Toc, detén el reloj_

 _La ficción es lo mío_

 _Mi actitud es siempre yo, yo y yo._

 _Oh soy tan listo, soy tan listo, soy tan listo_

 _Hasta que mi paranoia ataca y lo acuso_

 _De haber hecho todas las peores cosas que yo hago mejor_

 _Es gracioso como yo, por andar jodiéndolo_

 _He acabado en este jodido problema._

Su nombre era Antonio. No era la primera vez que salían juntos. Nunca se quejaba cuando le invitaba un trago o la cena. O cuando paseaba una mano por debajo de la mesa y tomaba uno de sus muslos. Esa noche no era diferente, pero por alguna razón, Antonio había quitado la mano de su muslo y la había capturado con su propia mano.

Le miró a los ojos con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que él hacía. Si las mirabas de lejos, parecía estar riéndose de algo, pero desde la distancia en la que se encontraba Arthur, sabía que se trataba de una advertencia.

-Cuidado en donde pones las manos… Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y no puedo arriesgarme a pasar una mala noche.

-Pero Antonio…

Se había inclinado hacia su oído para lloriquear su nombre. Sabía que eso lo haría dudar. Su acompañante de piel bronceada le devolvió una mirada que se debatía entre la compasión y la irritación. Si seguía así, quizás lograría tocar un poco más esos torneados muslos que tanto le encantaban.

En ese mismo instante, sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo. Sacó el aparato para poder verlo y lo alzó en un ángulo en el que Antonio no podría ver la pantalla.

-¿quién es?

Dio un bufido, dejando bailar el aparato a un lado, con la pantalla hacia abajo.

-es del trabajo.

 _Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso_

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-Porque ahora estoy contigo.

-¿Y si se trata de algo importante? Anda, contesta. No me molesta si se trata del trabajo, lo sabes.

Se excusó con una sonrisa apenada y salió del bar, buscando algún sitio más callado para devolver la llamada.

 _Oso mentiroso_

-De verdad lo siento mucho Antonio –trató de contenerse. –Tuve una pequeña emergencia. Prometo reponértelo otro día ¿sí?

 _Mentiras, excusas, mentiras, más excusas_

Una voz dentro de su celular le contestó.

-Últimamente has tenido muchas de esas emergencias, deberías hablar con tu jefe…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo contestar. Se trataba de Alfred, un chico de diecinueve años, particularmente talentoso con su lengua.

 _La verdad, lo admito, soy más que tímido_

-ya… -siguió hablando Antonio –sé que te sientes mal, pero no es para que te pongas tan serio. Mira, te hablaré después ¿está bien?

Ahogó un jadeo.

-Está bien. Hasta después.

Terminó la llamada. Y también sobre los lentes del niño.

 _¿No son estos los tiempos en los que vivimos?_

 _Todo mundo lo hace, así que porqué yo no_

-¡Vaya! ¡Arthur, Antonio! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Sin que Antonio pudiera verlo, Arthur le dirigió una mirada amenazante. "Cuidado con lo que dices." Eso era lo que deseaba haberle podido decir.

-No sabía que ya conocías a Arthur.

-¡Yo no sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo!

-No estamos saliendo.

Respondió demasiado rápido y tanto Antonio como Francis lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya… pues… -Francis trataba de encontrar la manera de excusarse de una situación tan incómoda –pues supongo que los veré después.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Antonio lo había confrontado tan pronto como Francis se alejó de su mesa. Dudó en responder.

-Antonio, no sé si estoy listo para ser abierto con esta clase de cosas…

-¿Abierto? Se trataba de Francis, ya había pensado que estábamos saliendo. Él no es la clase de persona que te juzga por estar saliendo con otro hombre-

-Basta, Antonio.

-¡Nada de "basta, Antonio"! ¡Llevamos meses saliendo! ¡He dejado que te quedes en mi casa! ¿Por qué le mentiste?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Está bien? ¡No sé por qué lo hice! –Esta vez había respondido sin pensar. –No… no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de etiquetas…

Por alguna razón, su respiración se había agitado. Se sentía arrinconado debajo de la mirada de Antonio. Algunas personas se quedaron viendo y pudo reconocer uno u otro rostro. Sintió miedo y no sabía si se trataba de miedo a perder en su propio juego, miedo a perder la deliciosa piel cobriza de Antonio o miedo a ver su rostro deformarse, insultándole por ser un ser humano tan vil.

No se había dado cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar hasta que Antonio cruzó la masa con una mano y atrapó su mano con firmeza.

-Está bien. Si así te sientes más cómodo, podemos olvidarnos de las etiquetas hasta que te sientas listo.

"Idiota." Le gritó Arthur desde su cabeza. "Ingenuo, tonto, ciego." Tomó su mano con firmeza. Más tarde esa noche, Antonio le hizo el amor con toda la ternura que solo él conocía. Le hacía preguntarse si Antonio sería igual de delicado tratándose de otro amante.

 _Cuento a los extraños de esta noche_

 _Y a los rezagados que he besado_

-Dame un número.

-Seis.

-Pensé que era la primera vez que venías a este pub.

-Si bueno, es el mismo tipo de gente que va a los otros.

Francis miró alrededor. La gente platicaba, tomaba, coqueteaba…

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerlo?

-¿Quién dice que tengo que dejar de hacerlo?

-Tu relación con Antonio se está poniendo algo seria.

-Eso será para él.

 _Tantos para "entrenar" en el suelo, tantos "ejecutados" perfectamente_

 _Y chicas cercanas_

-Has tardado con él más que con otros ¿por qué?

Arthur dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿Es que no lo has visto? Su trasero es una obra de arte.

-En eso tienes razón. Además tiene bastante experiencia en la cama.

Francis también rio. El trago de whisky que Arthur tomó de su vaso supo más amargo de lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Es que no te ha dicho?

-Te dije que era mi amigo.

-¿ustedes…?

Arthur consideró lanzar su vaso de cristal al suelo y dejar que sobre ellos cayera una lluvia de astillas de cristal, pero no pasó a más que un pensamiento.

-Éramos más jóvenes… pero incluso entonces ya tenía experiencia. Decía "te amo" con mucha facilidad.

 _Todo se trata de emborracharse, con ojos de águila_

 _Y la sinceridad al fondo de mi lista_

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-No sabía que necesitabas saberlo, pensé que lo suyo no iba en serio.

Bajó la mirada y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que la pantalla de su móvil estaba parpadeando. El nombre de Alfred estaba en ella, pero no quiso contestar.

-Francis… ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

Una odiosa risa traviesa se asomó entre los labios del aludido.

-Al menos invítame una copa de vino primero…

 _¿"Glorioso despertar"? ¿Qué historia es esa?_

 _Me siento tan deprimido y sin valor, si…_

La noche que todo se vino abajo, habían ido a un restaurant que a Antonio le gustaba mucho. Arthur no podía tolerar el ruido de la gente, casi como si algo en el aire le dijera lo que iba a ocurrir. Tuvo que excusarse e ir al baño donde le hizo una corta llamada a ese niño, Alfred. Si no lograba acostarse con Antonio esa noche, solo se excusaría de nuevo.

Regresando en la mesa, Arthur notó que alguien se había sentado en su lugar. Era un tipo castaño, de ojos miel y piel ligeramente bronceada. Antonio sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo veía como si se tratara de una aparición milagrosa. Un nudo se armó en su estómago. Cargó su orgullo hasta la mesa y miró abajo al sujeto, que parecía tener su edad.

-Arthur, te presento a Lovino.

-¿me permites mi lugar?

Ambos castaños lo miraron con sorpresa. Lovino se apresuró a ponerse de pie y Arthur tomó su lugar. Debió haber adivinado con el rostro de Arthur que no era deseado ahí y se fue poco después.

-No era necesario que fueras tan grosero.

-No estoy de humor para estas discusiones.

-¡Arthur!

-¿sabes qué? Creo que ya me iré.

Antonio le sostuvo una mano con fuerza y no tuvo otra opción que mirarle a los ojos.

-Ey ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? –Pasó con tranquilidad una mano por su cabello y de pronto se sintió muy estúpido por haber reaccionado así. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?

La cadera de Antonio se mecía sobre la suya. Le había obligado a recostarse y detuvo sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Unas gloriosas gotas de sudor le daban un brillo tímido al formado abdomen del español mientras iban cayendo hasta descansar en su propio cuerpo. La humedad y la calidez de su cuerpo creaban un sonido cada vez que caía en su regazo, una y otra vez.

Por momentos, su cadera iba más lento y el ritmo se volvía más suave. Se movía en círculos sensuales que solo un gran bailarían podría haber perfeccionado. Encontró su mirada, asomándose debajo de su cabello oscuro, pegado a su frente debido al sudor. Había poca luz en la habitación, solo la que lograba colarse por las cortinas y que provenía de la calle, pero Arthur estaba seguro de que le estaba sonriendo.

Perdió control de su cuerpo. Se alzó y dejó caer a Antonio en la cama, entrando de nuevo en él. Escuchó un quejido, pero sabía que Antonio disfrutaba cuando usaba más fuerza. Alzó sus piernas. Las tomó con fuerza. Antonio lloriqueaba y gritaba su nombre. Jamás había amado tanto su nombre.

Cuando se quedó sin aliento, tuvo el atrevimiento de inclinarse sobre Antonio y darle un beso.

-Te amo…

Dejó las palabras en sus labios como si no fueran suyas. No tenía idea de en qué momento lo había dicho, y si no hubiera escuchado su propia voz, no lo hubiera creído.

 _Así que aquí es donde el desenlace se revela y la verdad es dicha_

-Yo también te amo

Lo abrazó contra su pecho y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón. En ese momento sintió como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el universo, como si todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar.

 _Una nube se ha creado sobre mi cabeza y ahora lo se_

-¿Estás llorando?

 _La infidelidad y mi buen amigo el éxtasis, no funcionan, te hacen peor_

 _Me siento tan culpable por las cosas que le dije a mi madre cuando tenía diez años_

 _Me siento tan culpable por cualquier mierda vieja_

 _Y de como pienso que mi novio se está tirando a cualquier tipo que mira_

 _Eso es todo, eso es todo, eso es todo_

 _El final siempre estuvo viniendo y ahora está aquí._

Antonio se despertó temprano, cuando se dio cuenta de que Arthur no estaba en la cama. El sol había comenzado a asomarse por el horizonte, pero aún estaba muy oscuro. Notó un olor a tabaco dentro de su casa y lo siguió hasta la sala de estar. Arthur estaba fumando, viendo a la distancia con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alfred me llamó.

-¿Quién es Alfred?

Arthur al fin giró la cabeza en su dirección, pero no contesto.

-¿Arthur?

-Alfred es un chico que acaba de terminar la escuela. Lo conocí en un bar, creyó que no iba a notar lo joven que era porque era muy alto.

Antonio lo miró sin expresión, esperando alguna risa, fruto de una broma cruel. Risa que no llegó, solo apagó su cigarrillo y lo dejó en un cenicero.

-Te estas acostando con él. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. –Francis me dijo.

 _Así que éste es el Gran Final_

 _El Crescendo del colapso_

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que habías-

-Ese maldito sapo… ¡¿Cómo fue que hablaron?! ¡¿Ustedes también se estaban viendo?!

Se puso de pie y lo sostuvo de un brazo.

-Arthur, no-

-¡¿Me estabas engañando con Francis?! ¡¿Es eso?!

-¿¡ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA?!

Forcejearon un poco pero Antonio terminó dando un golpe certero en su rostro. Arthur terminó en el suelo, perdido.

-No le creí. No pensé que fueras capaz de… - Su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto. El corazón de Arthur se quebró a la vez. Cubrió el rostro con sus manos y Arthur lo miró desde abajo como si se tratara de una escultura hermosa pero conmovedora. –Lárgate.

-Antonio-

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¡SI REGRESAS TE MATARÉ!

 _Este es el final feliz_

 _Donde el malo cae y muere_

Se puso de pie, queriendo hacer uso de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-No mentí, de verdad te amo.

Qué estupidez acababa de decir. El rostro de Antonio se deformó a causa de la ira. En ese momento supo que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa.

-¿No mentiste? -Dio un bufido exasperado, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó una tortuga de cristal que servía como adorno en la mesa. Lanzó el adorno en dirección de Arthur y falló, pero esta se estrelló contra el suelo, creando una lluvia de astillas. -¡¿Cómo carajos pretendes que te crea ahora?! ¡¿Cómo es que tienes el valor de decirme eso ahora?!

 _Éste es el final_

Arthur tuvo que huir de la lluvia de objetos que comenzaron a volar en su dirección y se vio obligado a cruzar la puerta, quedando empapado en ese mismo instante por otra lluvia más inofensiva.

 _Conmigo, de rodillas, preguntando "por qué"_

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO VUELVAS A APARECER POR AQUÍ! ¡LARGO!

 _Persigno mi corazón, espero morir_

La lista de insultos y amenazas lo siguieron, aun corriendo debajo de la lluvia. La ciudad todavía despertaba y la lluvia había hecho de ese despertar uno más perezoso.

 _Es mi propio corazón mentiroso el culpable de hacerme llorar._

Arthur se resguardó debajo de un techo de algún establecimiento que no se había decidido a abrir y se dejó caer debajo a recuperar el aliento. No supo en qué momento se puso a sollozar. No podía calmarse. Sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más. Mucho más.

 _Llorar._

 _Llorar._

 _Llorar._

 _ **Canción: It's my own cheating heart that makes me cry**_

 _ **Artista: Glasvegas**_


End file.
